xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Tatiana
I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell. Tatiana is eleven, and has been eleven for ten years, which actually makes her twenty-one, which means she should have been well on her way to helping in ushering in the end of the world by now. Instead, because someone some crazy group of cultists got their hands on her and somehow found out how to stop her from aging, since she doesn't seem to die, she's still eleven in mind and body. Nobody quite knows what this means. It's quite possible they're running out of time to figure it out. You've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see. After the death of her family and her rescuing by Brisbane, Tatiana spent the next ten years of her life being used by the Hunters to discover what monsters did and who they killed. It was not easy, even if the details didn't stick after she read about them. Brisbane came by as much as his busy schedule allowed to make things better, and later Gabriel did too, but it was still very lonely. One time, some years ago, Brisbane brought his creepy vampire boyfriend with him. Something or other happened and Tatiana ended up shooting him. More than once! It didn't kill him, unfortunately, and sometime later he came back without Brisbane and with somebody from someplace called the Nexus. That's when things started to go wrong, and now Tatiana doesn't have the sanctuary of the Library anymore, and now she's in Rome, her fate being debated over by scary men in robes. It's all Harvestman's stupid fault. Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us Tatiana has the ability to access the book of life of anyone, and read their past, present, and future. She also has the ability to contact people regardless of where they are using the nearest electrical device possible. Tatiana could quite possibly do whatever the hell she wanted, if only she realized it. Right now, though, she's bound to a wheelchair, stripped of her use of her legs by accident or design. She's covered in tattoos, ending at her wrists, ankles, and just below the neck, that are religious in nature and not something she wants anyone to really see. She also has some scarring where things were embedded under her skin, and she doesn't want to talk about those either. Tatiana is very much eleven. She likes stuffed animals and flowers, bossing people around and throwing things at them. She has had some very horrific things done to her that she fortunately doesn't remember too well, she's been exposed to a lot of death and sin on paper, and has recently undergone it in person. She's not sure what she is yet and nobody will tell her, but sometimes she desperately wants it to stop. You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever. people She's a dwelling place for demons. Tatiana is an OC. Her horrifying origins come from the acid trip that is Revelations. Lyrics belong to Avenged Sevenfold, so suffer. Category:Living